The Fire Inside
by PhoenixForce2011
Summary: The heroes of Beacon Hills must team up to stop The Kanima and his mysterious master.


**It's back I hope you like the new beginning.**

* * *

Stile can't believe the trouble he is in. He could have just walked past the warehouse and gone home but no he just had to stop and see what the noise was. He really didn't expect to find the towns super heroes fight in the Kanima. Only Ace and Ghost were still stand the rest had gotten paralyzed by his venom. He was only half surprised to see Blitz on the floor. He may have super speed and is hard to catch but he is also really predictable. The rest of Blitz's team was also down they must have arrived first. From the vines hanging from the Kanima's wrist Nightshade had tried to hold him down but the vines just weren't strong enough. Athena was much of a fighter but she was a genius and usually had some kind of weapon that she had made. He could see it on the ground next to her crushed into pieces.

Ghost and Ace had been working well together. Ghost would fight up close and hit him and after he would strike he would phase and Ace would shoot her arrow or throw a knife at him. I worked well in the beginning until Ghost was unable to phase in time to avoid the Kanima's claw and he went down. Then it was easy for him to take down Ace she had just managed to throw him across the room but he had gotten her before she had been able to. The Kanima got back up and made a move to attack the heroes on the ground and that made Stiles heart stop he could just stand there and let the Kanima kill them he had to do something. He hoped he could protect them as he ran over to them and prayed his shield would be big enough. He got it up just in time for the Kanima to run into it. The Kanima began ramming the shield trying to get to the heroes inside. It was getting harder and harder to keep the shield up he continued to hit it Stiles was afraid that he would get through.

Then Riptide and Inferno came and the tables turned. The Kanima is afraid of water and well everyone is afraid of being burned. With the two heroes arrival Stiles tried to make a quick exit so that no one would know who had made the force field. He made it out side and that was it before he passed out. He hadn't practiced making a shield that big before and holing it as long as he did had taken a lot out of him. He didn't hear the heroes come out of the building a few minutes later.

"How did you guys survive before we got there? Not that I'm saying I wanted you to die but why didn't he kill you?" asked Riptide.

"I don't know. We could see anyone but there was someone else there. After I heard Ghost and Ace fall I thought we were done for but then over head I saw this blue glass like thing spread over us," said Nightshade.

"I could hear The Kanima trying to get through it but he couldn't. It held for a good 20 minutes. And then as soon as you guys got here it went away," said Athena.

"Well then we should be on the lookout there might be another person with powers in this town. We need to try and find them maybe they can help us defeat The Kanima and its master," said Inferno.

As they made their way to their vehicles they saw someone lying on the ground. They went over to check on the person thinking that it was someone that the Kanima had gotten when it escaped. They were surprised to find that it was just someone that seemed to have pasted out.

"Should we take him to the hospital?" asked Ghost.

"He looks like he just past out. No real need to take him to the hospital he should just rest. Does anyone know who he is or where he lives?" asked Blitz.

"I know him. He's lives in town I know where his house is I'll take him home," said Riptide. Riptide lifted up the unconscious boy and placed him in his car and then they were off down the road. Right as Riptide drove away Ace, Inferno and Ghost went to their homes as well leaving Blitz, Athena and Nightshade alone.

"Do you think he saw the person that helped us leave? Maybe we should have just waited for him to wake up and asked him what he saw," said Blitz.

"No he might not wake up for a while he looked exhausted. But I do think we should keep an eye on him," said Athena

"Why, do you think he knows something about who helped us?" asked Nightshade.

"No. I think he's the one who helped us. When we arrived there was no one here but there is a person past out from exhaustion after someone save us with a very powerful shield. It probably to a lot of power to keep the shield up as long as it was," said Athena. "Anyway what was with you pretending you didn't know who he was?"

"Who was pretending I've never seen that kid before today," said Blitz.

"Dude you see him every day at school. He's in two of you classes," said Nightshade.

"Really what's his name?" Blitz asked.

"That was Stiles. You know the kid you always complains talks to much."

"Oh now I remember him. You think he saved us. That can't be a power like that probably takes lots of concentration and Stiles has ADHD or something," said Blitz.

"That's true but we should watch him anyways," Athena said. And with that she kissed Blitz good night, said goodbye to Nightshade and got on her motorcycle and drove home. Blitz and Nightshade said their goodbyes and parted ways as well.

Stiles awoke in his home and instantly wondered how he had gotten home. Then he saw someone sitting at his computer desk waiting for him.

"Who's there?" he asked reaching for the lamp next to his bed.

"Dude it's just me," replied the familiar voice of Scott.

"What are you doing here?" asked Stiles.

"I was driving home and saw you passed out on the side of the road so I brought you home. I called my mom and she said that you would be fine you had just tired yourself out. What were you doing that made you pass out anyway?"

"I don't remember," he lied "I remember walking home and then waking up here. Thanks for finding me with the Kanima out there I could have been in big trouble."

"No problem. You should go back to sleep I'm going to head home all see you in class tomorrow," Scott said.

"Ok. Thanks again."

* * *

**1. The team won't sart to come together until Stiles becomes a hero.**  
**2. Athena, Blitz, and Nightshade are the only ones that are already a team and are also the only ones that know each others secret identities the rest will find out later.**


End file.
